Even if  Kaito Style!
by Grape Icies
Summary: Just a cute one shot I wanted to do. Sinbad has Jeanne sick of him, but what happens if he he finally reveals himself? I KNOW THAT IT ALREADY HAPPENED IN THE MANGA AND ANIME BUT I WANTED MY OWN VERSION!


A/N: I know I write only Inuyasha fics, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!

* * *

_Stranded in the middle of a hurricane  
I've got an umbrella but nowhere to stay  
Do I give up now or do I face the cold  
I better get some boldness_

Sinbadreached out for her, "Jeanne! Jeanne! Come back!"

She turned, her fury was apparent. "WHY?! SO YOU CAN HUMILIATE ME! SO YOU CAN HURT ME!"

Sinbad embraced her, "No. I wouldn't."

_Looking to the left I see it coming  
I'm alone and I'm scared and it's heading my way  
Do I run  
Do I hide  
Do I dare close my eyes  
Do I face the fear inside_

Jeanne didn't belive him, "Don't lie to me."

He raised her chin, "I couldn't even if I tried."

_Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine_

"Sinbad, we're rivals. I can't make myself vunurable like that."

Sinbad held her hand, "As Kaito we are rivals, but as people we aren't."

_Even if the stars fell like rain  
Even if tomorrow never came  
Even if the world I know should crumble  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

Jeanne was surprised, "You're going to reveal your identity to me?"

_Even if the sun left the sky  
And even if these tears never dry  
Even if the mountains fall and tumble  
If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

Behind his mask, Sinbad smirked, "Promise you'll keep it a secret."

_Landed in the middle of the desert  
And I'm wondering why what keeps me alive  
When the water I drink and the air that I breathe is dry_

Jeanne felt relucant, but she agreed to his terms. "We'll drop our Kaito forms on the count of three."

_Time after time  
Lord I'll keep running back to You  
Keep running back to You  
I, I realize this time that I'll be fine_

Sinbad held her shoulder, "But before that..." He leaned foward.

_Even if the stars fell like rain  
Even if tomorrow never came  
Even if the world I know should crumble  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

"Sinbad..." Their lips met once more.

_Even if the sun left the sky  
And even if these tears never dry  
Even if the mountains fall and tumble  
If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

Sinbad broke away softly, "Are you ready for the truth, Maron?"

"You know my name?!"

"That and more."

_Even in the darkest night  
I know I'll be alright  
The world is bound to change  
But You always stay the same_

They both let their Kaito forms go to rest and looked at each other.

Maron was shocked! "Chaki!"

_You give me joy  
You give me hope  
You give me love that doesn't change_

"Please don't hate me Maron."

She shook her head, "I don't." She hugged the boy tight, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

_Even if the stars fell like rain  
Even if tomorrow never came  
Even if the world I know should crumble  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

Chaki hugged her back, "I didn't know how to trust you."

Maron smiled, "You silly boy." She kissed him and whispered, "I won't tell. I promise, but on one condition."

_Even if the sun left the sky  
And even if these tears never dry  
Even if the mountains fall and tumble  
If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

"Any."

"Kaito Jeanne and Kaito Sinbad work together on all missions."

"Agreed."

_Even if the stars fell like rain  
Even if tomorrow never came  
Even if the world I know should crumble  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

-( Next mission )-

Miyako looked around attentively. "I can't belive they're working together! I thought Jeanne and Sinbad were rivals!"

"We thought so too." The radio buzzed, '_Jeanne and Sinbad are here!_'

"Okay! I'm ready!"

_Even if the sun left the sky  
And even if these tears never dry  
Even if the mountains fall and tumble  
If what's left of me is taken I will not be shaken_

"Damn you Jeanne and Sinbad! I'll catch you one of these days!"

The duo looked back. Jeanne winked, "I don't think so, Miyako Toudaiji!"

* * *

A/N: I KNOW THE MANGA AND THE ANIME DON'T AGREE WITH THIS VERSION! but, I thought it'd be cute!


End file.
